Sisterly Drabbles
by DeborahBee
Summary: Drabbles about Lucy's "Sisters".
1. Wendy

Sisterly Drabbles

Sisters of the Stars and Sky

The day was sunny with a little wind. Wendy could feel the air rush by her in soft gusts. Charle is flying behind her holding their mission reward. "Wendy, what do you want to spend the reward money on? I hope you're going to save some for emergencies. " scolds Charle with a stern look on her face.

Wendy pouted. "I will Charle! I know how to manage money!" Wendy could say this happened after every mission. Charle would go on about the importance of saving and managing their money. Charle would then say something about learning bad habits from the guild. Wendy frowned thinking about their guild. They were family. She doesn't understand why Charle is so vocal about their bad habits.

Charle harrumphed. "Well, I just don't want us to end up penny less and in debt you know."

"I know Charle. Besides, between the two of us, we can budget great, right?" Wendy said while putting on a pout. "We've been saving for a while now. We can go to that new candy shop in town with Lucy, right?"

Charle stared at her charge, jingled the bag of jewels, and thought for a minute. "I don't see why not." Wendy beamed out a megawatt smile. "But we need to ask her first. Don't make plans without other person knowing Wendy. They could be busy, or have other plans."

"Oh! We should invite Erza too! She would want to go too." Erza really did love her strawberry cake Maybe they had some at the shop. Wendy's face paled in realization, "Never mind. If we invite Erza we won't have any money left for Lucy and I." Charle nodded. "Yes. We can invite her next time we go for sweets."

And so they turned onto Strawberry Street to visit Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter to my drabbles series.

Chapter 2

After coming back from a mission with team Natsu the day before, Lucy took a bath and decided to nap on her couch. Her legs were so tired from walking the whole way. Natsu managed to convince the team that they didn't need to ride the train. He claimed it wasn't the fair. It was. As she tries fall asleep she thinks back to the mission. They were supposed to defeat monsters that suspiciously looked like Vulcans, but shorter and black. Turns out that the "shorter black Vulcans", were actually gorillas.

Erza had defeated them easily in one fell swoop, but Natsu still managed to burn down a temple while fighting Gray, costing them 70% of the reward. She would've been upset, if she didn't already have this month's rent. She had almost been sleeping when a knock on the front door woke her up. Wondering who it was, she got up to answer it. While she pulled open her door, she saw Charle through the small window on her door.

"Wendy? Charle? What are you two doing here?" exclaimed Lucy. As far as she knew, they were on a mission. She couldn't remember what the job was, but they were at her doorstep smiling, so she supposed that it went well.

Wendy just smiled and said, "Hello Lucy-nee! We finished our job and decided to see if you wanted to come with us to that new sweet store in town." Lucy grimaced and spoke, "Sorry Wendy, I can't today. We didn't take the train so my legs are super sore. I just don't feel up to walking around today." Wendy pouted while Charle raised her eyebrow. Lucy seeing Wendy's downtrodden expression said, "What about having a sleep over tonight? We can eat dinner and watch some movies. "

Wendy immediately smiled and looked at Charle. "Do you want to Charle? It'll be fun." She really wanted to spend the night at Lucy-nee's house. It would be so much fun!

"I don't care. I didn't want you eating all that candy anyway. We can go get your pajamas and come back.' Charle then looked at Lucy sternly. "There will not be any horror movies tonight. "

Lucy sweat dropped, "Ok then. I'll set everything up. See you when you get back ok? Make sure to grab your toothbrush."

"Ok Lucy-nee! We'll be right back!" Wendy said while beaming, "Come on Charle! We got to go get our stuff!" Wendy and Charle then started to leave her doorstep.

Thanks for reading! Please a review, whether it be saying you enjoyed it, or saying constructive criticism .


	3. Chapter 3 Wendy

Hey! This is the last sisterly Wendy drabble.

Sadly, as a college student, I don't have that much time to do what I want.

Enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just having fun with it.

* * *

Chapter 3 Wendy Finished

Wendy and Charle had gotten back to Lucy's apartment about an hour after they left. It was dark so they had changed into their pajamas and sat down to watch the movie.

Lucy chose to sleep in a blue tank top and shorts. Wendy and Charle were wearing simple green pajamas. Sitting on the couch, Lucy on the left, Wendy in the middle, and Charle bringing snacks in, they debated on what movie to watch.

"Alright. Let's see what's on tonight." says Lucy, looking through her tv guide. "There's The Lorax?"

"We saw it with Romeo last month."

"Ooo Bambi is on tonight?"

"I will not allow Wendy to watch that. I know what happens at the beginning."

"Ok ok. Hmmm, well there's Scooby Doo . The one that's not animated."

Wendy smiled and said "I want to watch that! It looks really funny. What do you think Charle?"

Looking critically at the tv guide, Charle nodded. "It looks fine." And sat next to Wendy on her right.

The girls moved around on the couch with their blankets to get comfortable and pressed play.

4 hours later, someone had slipped through Lucy's window.

Seeing she wasn't in her bed, they walked into the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally the living room. The sight that came to their eyes was adorable.

Lucy leaning on the couch arm with Wendy curled up against her back and Charle in Wendy's lap. And if 2 of them were snoring, well, no one will ever know will they?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please! Tell me what you think! Do you want more?


	4. Erza's Turn

Chapter 4 Erza's Turn

It was a rather nice day. The sun wasn't too hot. The air wasn't humid. A perfect day for shopping, Erza decided. She could ask Wendy and Charle to go with her. Maybe they would be helpful shopping partners. But what if she wanted to do some, _ahem_ , adult shopping? She couldn't just leave them by themselves in a crowded shop could she? No, Wendy and Charle are not a good match for shopping right now.

She could take Team Natsu. Hmm, on the other hand maybe she'll just ask Lucy. They haven't really hung out since the " _gorilla_ " incident. Mainly because Erza took a s class mission and Lucy said she wanted a break. It's perfect! Lucy wouldn't mind the _risqué_ clothing Erza wanted to try on! And Erza could help Lucy pick out some for herself.

And she could just taste the pastry goodness that was a strawberry cake form the little shop down the street. They would definitely stop by on the way home.

With that, Erza decided that she and Lucy would go shopping. The author wishes Lucy good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I know it's been a while. Been busy this semester. Decided I would update this on the fly.

Enjoy!

After a big guild brawl, Cana and Lucy liked to soak in the sentō at the end of town. All the stress from being on Team Natsu works its toll on Lucy's part. Cana just wants to be naked and drink. And maybe, just maybe, a little girl time for gossip.

Lucy just leans against the side with a thinking face and just to start the conversation says, "Do you think Bixlow is sexy?"

Cana looks at her, hiccups, "Well yeah! Have you seen his abs or tongue for that matter?!"

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Lucy thinking about if she had ever seen Bixlow's abs. She can't seem to think of any time she has seen his abs. Which is strange. You would think with the amount of people in the guild that's seen her naked, she would've seen _some_ of them without a shirt.

While Lucy is thinking about her plight, Cana has slowly become melancholy with memories.

"You know, Bix is a pervert, but a girl could do worse."

Lucy looks up surprised. She's heard Cana talk about the males of their guild many times. But it's always about their body or actions. "Um, well yeah I guess. I've never really thought about it. I don't bother thinking about the guys from the guild that way. They're my family you know?"

"Well of course we're your family Lucy!" slurs Cana.

And then, from the wall separating the girls and boys they hear…

"YEAH LUCY! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!"

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY ABS ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK CHEERLEADER!"

"SHUT UP NATSU! THEY'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN LISTENING!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS! I WAS JUST TALKING TO LUCE!"

And while Cana laughs, Lucy sinks into the water embarrassed, but smiling.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Would like constructive criticism. R&R!


End file.
